Survivor: Soul Society
|numberofdays = |numberofcastaways = 18|tribes = |filminglocation = Soul Society, Japan|seasonrun = September 7, 2019 – September 27, 2019|video =Survivor Soul Society (Intro) |previousseason = East Blue|nextseason =Mt. Hakurei }}Survivor: Soul Society is the fourth season of the online version of the Reality TV show, Survivor, which began on September 7th, 2019 and ended with a live reunion on September 27th, 2019. It ended with Absolita P. defeating Nahuel V. and Sanda L. at the Final Tribal Council in a 5-4-0 vote. Production This season features eighteen castaways divided into two tribes of nine. All castaways are new players of the series. The season started off with two tribes. With Kama wearing green buffs, and Tsuki wearing teal buffs. On Day 9, the tribes merged into KaSuri, wearing gray. 22 people applied, ultimately 18 went on to become the castaways competing in the game. The full cast of 18 including tribal designations was revealed on September 7, 2019. Twists/Changes *'Hidden Immunity Idol:' There was one hidden idol placed in each tribe camp, they could be found in a Tengaged's user's oldest blog. *'Constant Mutiny:' At the start of each Immunity Challenge, castaways are given the opportunity to mutiny from their current tribe and join the opposing tribe. Each individual may only do this once throughout the game. *'Soul Wish:' Eliminated contestants will be able to make one last wish before they leave the game, granting automatic immunity to anyone for one round. This power is non-transferable and will not be announced who was granted immunity until the person attends tribal council. If the player who is given immunity doesn't attend tribal council, it will be transferred over until they attend. This will be in play up until and including final six tribal council. *'Tribe Swap:' On Day 6, the Kama and Tsuki tribes underwent a tribe switch, mixing up the tribes. Castaways * : On Day 2, Sanda took the option to mutiny from the Kama tribe to the Tsuki tribe. * : On Day 6, Cameron and Julian took the option to mutiny from the Kama tribe to the Tsuki tribe. * : On Day 8, Newz took the option to mutiny from the Kama tribe to the Tsuki tribe. Episode Guide * : Sanda played a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating all votes against her. * : Chandler played a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating all votes against her. * : Absolita played a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating all votes against her. * : Due to a null 0-0 vote, there was a re-vote. * : Absolita played a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating all votes against her. * : Due to a tie, there was a re-vote between the tied players. Voting History * : Sanda played a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating all votes against her. * : Chandler played a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating all votes against her. * : Absolita played a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating all votes against her. * : Due to a null 0-0 vote, there was a re-vote. * : Absolita played a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating all votes against her. * : Due to a tie, there was a re-vote between the tied players. Category:Seasons